The VCR Illumination
"The VCR Illumination" is the tenth episode of the twelfth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, December 6, 2018. Summary Sheldon and Amy are still down about their theory being disproven, but a VHS tape from Sheldon's past inspires him not to give up. Also, Bernadette turns into a pageant mom when she tries to help Wolowitz ace his Magic Castle audition.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/11/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1210-vcr.html Extended Plot While preparing for everybody’s dinner in Apartment 4A, Leonard and Penny review a list of topics that are verboten since Sheldon is still upset about his Super-Asymmetry theory being disproved. Symmetry. Asymmetry. The Simpsons. Simba from "The Lion King". Cymbals. Russians; the country, the Russian dressing|dressing or Russian Roulette|Roulette or "Rocky IV" where he fought a Russian fighter. Or science, success, failure or Nobel Prizes. Sheldon and Amy join them. Amy asks what they are doing and Bernadette replies, “Nothing.” Sheldon explains that that is where his career is going and the runs out followed by Amy. Poor Bernadette looks embarrassed as Howard tells her that that was “nice going.” Early in the morning, Amy doesn’t find Sheldon next to her in bed. He’s up in the living room eating, reading, watching TV and listening to the radio trying to reevaluate every opinion he ever had since he was wrong about super-asymmetry. Sheldon tries both asparagus and jazz music and still doesn’t like either. Amy tells him that she is also upset about their theory. Penny gets up in the morning finding Leonard having chicken fried steak for breakfast. Leonard explains that she knew he was a bad boy when she married him. Amy still in her robe comes in and is worried about Sheldon. Penny tells her to make him a cup of tea, but Sheldon now considers that “leaf soup”. Since Sheldon is now reevaluating everything, Amy is worrying what will happen when his reevaluation reaches her. Leonard suggests an old VHS video tape of the one person he really respects, himself. Sheldon gave it to Leonard years ago in case of an emergency. At the Wolowitzes, Bernadette finds Howard working with a VHS player so that he can loan it to Amy. His test tape is supposed to be an old copy of “Jeopardy” recorded for his mother; however, Bernadette figures that it’s probably porn. Instead they find a young Howard performing magic as the “Great Howdini”. He had been practicing}] his Gallery CAR.png|Car ride. YSHVHS.png| Watching young Sheldon. Vill1.jpg|We talked to Beverly. Vill2.jpg|You're grieving over your loss. Vill3.jpg|Smashing the watch. Vill4.jpg|Howard's audition. Vill5.jpg|Thanks, Dad. Vill6.jpg|About to smash the wrist watch. Vill7.jpg|Finding his dad's half-time pep talk Vill8.jpg|Watching her father-in-law's football game. Vill9.jpg|Words not to be used around Sheldon. Vill10.jpg|Or Sim City. Vill11.jpg|Where's Sheldon? Vill12.jpg|Or Sim City. Vill13.jpg|Where's Sheldon? Vill14.jpg|Sheldon reevaluating his opinions. Vill15.jpg|Sheldon reevaluating his opinions. Vill16.jpg|Penny wakes up, Leonard eats chicken fried steak. Vill17.jpg|Morning coffee. Vill18.jpg|Penny wants Leonard. Vill19.jpg|Can we talk? Vill20.jpg|I'm afraid he'll next reevaluate me. Vill21.jpg|The pep tape the Sheldon made him save. Vill22.jpg|Howard working on his VHS tape player. Vill23.jpg|The younger Great Howdini. Vill24.jpg|Amy borrows Howard's VHS player. Vill25.jpg|Now it's "Fine with Flags". Vill26.jpg|My old pep talk tape. Vill27.jpg|Watching young Sheldon. Vill28.jpg|Robot monkey butler! Vill29.jpg|You were so cute. Vill30.jpg|Sheldon talking to himself. Vill31.jpg|Football game his father recorded over Sheldon's pep talk tape. Vill32.jpg|Bernie gets out the magic tricks. Vill33.jpg|I'll be your pageant mom. Vill34.jpg|Seeking professional help. Vill35.jpg|Talking to Beverly. Vill36.jpg|We're worried about Sheldon. Vill37.jpg|Sheldon is grieving. Vill38.jpg|Howard's new act. Vill39.jpg|There's magic to do! Vill40.jpg|Pageant mom. Vill41.jpg|Raj has glitter! Vill42.jpg|We spoke to Beverly about Sheldon. Vill43.jpg|Things are a bit better. Vill44.jpg|You're grieving over your paper. Vill45.jpg|Sheldon says a few words at his paper's funeral. Vill46.jpg|Listening to Sheldon's eulogy. Vill47A.jpg|Super-asymmetry theory's funeral. Vill48.jpg|Super-asymmetry theory's funeral. Vill49A.jpg|Shower goes up with the paper. Vill50.jpg|What's wrong? Vill51A.jpg|Howard wants more magic in his act. Vill52.jpg|Amy watching the old VHS tape. Vill53.jpg|We may not win this game. Vill54.jpg|But you're not losers. Vill55.jpg|Don't swear. Vill56.jpg|My life and my father's is symmetrical and asymmetrical. Vill57.jpg|Amy reconsidering their theory. Vill58.jpg|Then if it's viewed from two perspectives. Vill59.jpg|Your Mom's taping. Vill60.jpg|I'll get my laptop. Vill61.jpg|Thanks, Dad. Category:Season 12 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny has a job Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Young Sheldon Category:Time Traveling Category:High School Category:Star Wars